Where Danger Lies
by beachchick4
Summary: After Syd is injured, she is confined to desk work. One day while the rangers are out on a bust, the building is held hostage by dangerous criminals, with Alex and Sydney in it!
1. PREVIEW

PREVIEW:

After being minorly injured, Sydney is confined to desk work for a little while because it's "safer". Little do the rangers know, headquarters might be the most dangerous place of all. One day Alex and Syd are there togther while the rangers are out on a mission. The entire building is taken over by ruthless criminals, with Alex and Sydney in it. Unarmed and unprepared, the girls are in for some major trouble! Will the rangers be able to save them in time?


	2. Chapter 1

_Note From Author: A big thanks to moviemom44 for editing! _

"Okay," Walker said quietly to his fellow rangers, "Gage, you block the rear entrance. Trivette, you and I will enter from the front. Sydney, there's a side entrance. You cover that area."

They all nodded and departed to their designated areas to await the signal. After weeks of investigating, they had finally gained enough evidence to take a large group of drug dealers down. All their loose ends in the case had been tied up, except for the actual bust.

Sydney watched Gage head to the rear of the big storage building. She began to walk towards the side of the building. It was only a few moments before she saw the large door. Syd hid behind some over-sized crates as she awaited the signal from Walker and Trivette. A few minutes later, she heard Trivette call through a megaphone, "Come out with your hands up!"

Syd left her hiding place and approached the door, knowing that in mere seconds criminals would be running out trying to escape. Sure enough, a brief moment later, two men came running out with bags of money and drugs.

"Freeze!" she ordered, pointing her gun at them.

One of them laughed and said, "Look here man! Do you think this little girl is even old enough to have a gun?"

The other man laughed, but they both instantly stopped when Syd took a step forward and aimed the gun at the man who had made the comment.

"So boys," she said, "are we going to be doing this the easy way or the hard way?"

Before they could respond, about five other men came storming out yelling, "The back entrance is blocked! Some ranger fellow has already disabled at least five of us! The four others are trying to hold him off, but it ain't going too well."

Sydney smiled briefly.

_You go Gage, _Syd thought.

But her smile quickly faded as she realized she was facing seven strong men - alone. Unfortunately for her, they seemed to realize it too. Before Syd knew what was happening, her gun was out of her hand and she was completely surrounded.

"The hard way then," she shrugged as she began to fight them off.

For the first few minutes, it looked like it would be a quick fight for Syd; the men seemed to have underestimated her. But the tables were turned when one of them came behind her and hit her in the back of the head.

Sydney fell to the ground and before she could get back up the criminals were crowding around her, kicking and punching. She knew she was in trouble when she couldn't even manage to get up. Every time she did she was shoved back down before she was barely an inch up. They had crowded so tightly around her that there wasn't even room to breathe. Syd attempted to crawl out of the mob, but the swarm of feet and legs prevented her from doing so.

_Aw man, I should have waited for Gage before taking on all of them. What was I thinking?!_

"Hey Gage!" she yelled, "I could use a little help over here!"

But her cry was drowned out by the yells of the men. Sydney was confused! Normally the criminals would leave you and try to escape at this point. But these men continued to gang up on her.

"Gage!" Sydney yelled, this time louder, "Get your butt over here! I'm getting mine kicked!"

She meant to say more but was stopped by a strong wind blowing nearby.

"The chopper's here!" the men yelled.

The group disbanded, paying no attention to Sydney as they ran to the helicopter. Determined not to let them all get away, Syd desperately grabbed one of the men by the ankle which caused him to fall to the ground. She stood up and said to him, "Stay still, you're under arrest."

But as she looked away from him to see where her gun had landed, he swung his legs at her and she fell down next to him. They were both up in a moment and they began to fight. But the man, seeing that the helicopter would be leaving any minute, tried to abandon the fight and escape. Syd chased after him as he began to climb up the big crates to avoid escape. Sydney climbed up after him and watched him reach the top.

"Freeze!" she cried out pointlessly.

The man jumped off the crate and then continued to run towards the helicopter. Sydney sighed and continued to climb because at this point she was closer to the top than she was to the bottom. But right when she was less than a foot from the peak, she felt her right foot get caught on something. She frowned and muttered, "Come on! I don't have time for this!"

Sydney tugged at her leg, but it didn't budge. She pulled at it again, only to gasp in shock and pain. She didn't know what had just happened to her leg, but she had heard a loud crack in it somewhere. When she tried to move again she couldn't help but scream in pain, even though she wasn't prone to screaming. She took a few deep breaths and bit her tongue to avoid the ever growing pain. It felt more intense than anything she had ever experienced in her entire life. Carefully she began to slide back down the crate, knowing that there was no way she would be able to jump off.

She watched as the men boarded the helicopter and then watched Walker and Trivette take out the pilot before any of them could get away. Two gun shots from Walker and Trivette quickly got the group under control. Syd sighed in relief, thankful that because of her they hadn't gotten away. When she reached ground she carefully leaned against the crate, keeping all weight off her right leg. She looked down and saw blood covering her ankle. When she looked up again she saw Gage approach her with a worried expression on his face.

"You okay Syd?" he asked after seeing her pained expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

"I thought I heard you calling me. I'm sorry I couldn't come, I was a bit preoccupied. What happened?" he pressed.

"It's no big deal, there were just too many and I got overpowered."

"You look a little bruised up, do you need to get checked out?"

"No, I'm fine, really."

Gage frowned, knowing that she wasn't telling him everything. He looked at how she was leaning on the crate and how her weight was only being put on her left foot.

"Is your right leg okay?" Gage asked.

"Just bruised a little," Sydney told him.

"Really?" he asked, not believing a word she said. "Wait a second, is that blood?!"

"It's just a little cut, see?" she assured him.

Syd carefully placed weight onto her right foot and let go of the crate. But as soon as she did that the pain grew more intense and she cringed. Gage frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but wasn't able to because of his surprise from a sudden movement and yelp from Syd. A moment after Sydney put her foot on the ground, her right leg collapsed and she began to fall. Thankfully, Gage had good reflexes and caught her before she hit the ground.

As he stood there with her in his arms he frowned and asked sarcastically,

"So this is what you call fine?"

"Okay, so maybe I'm not fine," Sydney admitted with an unsteady voice due to the increasing pain.

Her upper body already in his arms, he moved his other arm under her legs and scooped her up into her arms.

"Gage?!" Syd cried, "What on earth are you doing?!"

"Syd, there is no way you can walk on that leg and you know it. I am not letting that leg touch the ground until the paramedics get here."

"But-" Sydney started to protest, but she stopped short when Walker and Trivette approached.

"Sydney, are you alright?!" Trivette asked, concerned.

She opened her mouth to say she was fine but Gage gave her a stern look and told Trivette,

"No, she is not fine, although she thinks otherwise. She hurt her ankle and can't walk."

"I'll go make sure an ambulance is on the way." Trivette said and headed to the car.

Walker came closer and inspected Sydney's leg.

"Your right ankle is bleeding and swelling badly! What happened?"

Syd then told them what had happened to her when the helicopter arrived. She explained to them how she had climbed up the crate and caught herself on something. But she wasn't exactly sure what had caused her ankle to be injured.

"You call that fine?!" Gage exclaimed and then imitated her voice while saying,

"It's no big deal, there were just too many and I got overpowered. Yeah right!"

Sydney sighed and rolled her eyes while Walker just laughed.

Trivette returned and told them, "Paramedics are on the way."

"Come on Shorty," Gage said as he carried Sydney to the road to meet the ambulance.

"Don't call me that!" she protested, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

Gage didn't say anything, he just smiled. Though at this point they were far away from their fellow rangers, Syd could have sworn she heard Walker and Trivette laughing at them.


End file.
